A Personal Interest
by buns1974
Summary: Reese interrupts Carter's date so she decides to get even which will have some very unexpected results.
1. Chapter 1

Reese interrupts Carter on her date so she decides to get back at him. This story will have at the most three chapters and I hope you enjoy. And a special thanks to Maddsgirl75 for being a kickass beta.

* * *

><p>Carter walks out of the ladies room only to stop short, blinking, because she can't believe what she's seeing with her own two eyes. Sitting at the table with her date is none other than John fucking Reese as if he doesn't have a care in the world. She quickly stalks back to her table giving Reese a look that could kill.<p>

Both Reese and Phil her date rise to pull out her chair but of course Reese's hand reaches it first. She sits down, still too shocked at seeing him there that's she's speechless.

"Detective?"

"Well Mr. Reese I am surprised to see you here sitting at this table in the exact restaurant as me and my date." She picks up her glass of wine and takes a huge sip glaring at him, he only smirks in return, the bastard

Phil looks from Reese to her before replying. "Mr. Reese was just telling me that you made arrangements to see him tonight." Phil shoots her a confused look as he once again looks at Reese then back to her again.

Damn, she really wished Phil would grow a pair and tell Reese to go screw himself but she got the feeling that, just like with animals, the weaker males can sense a dangerous alpha male a mile away. Reese was just that; a dangerous, kick your ass into the ground before you can blink alpha male and she'd be damned if the smug son-of-a-bitch didn't know it too.

"Say what now." Were the only words that came out of her mouth. She was still in shock that Reese had actually crashed her date. She hasn't been out on a date in forever and now that she finally is….it gets crashed by her very own vigilante.

Reese turns to her and replies. "Now Jos why act so surprised? After all, I am the man you've been chasing all these months." This causes her to choke on the wine she was sipping and Phil is instantly up patting her on the back and asking if she was okay.

She can only stare back at him with jaw dropping open. He's made it sound as if _she _was stalking _him _when she was actually the one doing her job by investigating him… but his double entendre was only known between the two of them which was exactly what he intended. Bastard!

She had been looking forward to this date all week. Getting dressed up in something other than pants and wearing a little more makeup than she would for work was now pretty much wasted while he sits there smirking back at her. She is so annoyed at him at this point that she decides to have some fun of her own…at his expense.

Phil has been watching them both and suddenly decides to interrupt. "If I am in the middle of something please let me know and I can leave."

"No!" She yelps. This causes several people sitting close to look her way. She wants to sink into the floor from embarrassment while Reese sits there looking calm, cool, collected, and so fucking sexy that she just wants to punch him in the face. She simply gives him a smile that he must have recognized as dangerous but continues to smirk at her anyway.

"Oh no Phil it's alright I do remember telling Mr. Reese that I would be here for him tonight once he got his diagnosis back from the doctor."

Reese looks at Carter with a confused look on his face. "What diagnosis detective?"

"Oh you don't have to be shy in front of Phil. I am sure he would be quite sympathetic to your "condition". She is smiling now because he has no idea what's coming next and at this point she's still too pissed off to even care that she's taking it this far.

"Sure Phil hasn't been diagnosed with Erectile Dysfunction like you have but I'm sure he wouldn't judge you for something that's out of your control." She gives him the most sincerely innocent smile that she can muster up.

"Erectile Dysfunction?" His smirk quickly changed to a look of warning.

"Now Detective, I don't think that Phil would like to hear about my "condition." She sits there staring back at him, calmly sipping her wine and trying desperately not to laugh herself out of her chair.

Phil watches the two of them and wishes he could be anywhere else besides sitting at the table with them.

"Maybe I should just call it a night and we can do this another time Joselyn?" Phil obviously senses something else going on but she refuses to let Reese win since he was the one to throw down the gauntlet by crashing her damn date.

"Now Phil, Mr. Reese needs our support which is why he crashed our date tonight. He thought I could offer him my sympathy because the doctor probably said the latest in a long list of medications isn't working." She smiled evilly at Reese as if to say take that _asshole._ "It's such a shame an attractive and once virile man such as Reese is all talk and no play."

Her eyes narrowed as she continued to smile back at him. "Hmm…maybe you could take up Yoga to relieve the stress since that's the only way you're going to be able to relieve all that built up tension." Again, she had to work at controlling her laughter. She is having way too much fun and now she can tell that he's really irritated if the clinching of his jaw is any indication.

"Detective you really should stop with the jokes before Phil starts to believe you are serious." Reese says. His normally soft husky voice even softer than usual letting her know just how pissed off he's becoming.

He leans in close and as his lips graze her ear he whispers low enough for only her to hear. "Jos we both know that I don't have Erectile Dysfunction but if you need proof I would be more than happy to show you." He leans back from her slowly looking completely relaxed while she's blushing like a school girl trying to keep her breathing under control.

"Detective is everything okay?" Feigning a concerned look while knowing full well how he has affected her. "You look a little…. flushed."

At this point she thinks it's time to leave him at the restaurant by himself since he wants to be there so damn bad. She turns to Phil and tells him that she is suddenly not feeling well and would he please take her home.

Phil and Reese both start to rise but she halts Reese by pointing one finger at him. "Now Mr. Reese don't get up on my account after all I know just how difficult it is for you to "rise" to the occasion."

She smiles evilly and takes Phil's arm hurrying out the door before Reese can come back with some snarky reply. Once safely outside she finally has the chance to laugh at the situation she found herself in on her date.

Turning to Phil she starts to apologize but he cuts her off. "Joselyn I think you are a nice woman but I don't want to get in the middle of whatever's going on between you and Mr. Reese." Leaning in he kisses her on her on her cheek and turns to hail a cab leaving her standing on the sidewalk all dressed up and no place to go.

Sighing, Joselyn watches the cab pull away with her date and decides to just walk home. Her evening certainly didn't go as planned, no thanks to John. OH how that man got under her skin! Just thinking about him and his date-crashin' ass got her so pissed off again. What the hell was he thinking anyway? Just sittin' down at their table like he owns the place while she's on a date! She knew he had to have known before he did it, but why? That was the question she continued to ask herself. Before she knew it, she had walked all the way home and was standing at her front door.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the latest chapter hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Walking into her bedroom Joselyn quickly removes her shoes heading towards the closet when a feeling of being watched causes her to turn prepared to fight and defend herself, when she gets the surprise of her life. There's a man casually leaning against the headboard in the middle of her bed is none other than John..fucking…Reese.<br>"Reese!…What…how… the hell did you get into my apartment? Better yet, how the hell did you make it here before I did?"

"Now Detective I would think that after that gauntlet you threw out at the restaurant you shouldn't be surprised to see me hear waiting to prove to you just how virile I can be; after all I'm here to show you just how much I can….. "_rise_" to the challenge." He says this while lounging on her fucking bed looking entirely too comfortable as if he belongs there; not to mention so fucking hot that it just immediately pisses her off. He shifts his body slightly and it makes her think of a wild animal poised to strike, which of course makes him look even more sexy. This in turn pisses her off even more. She's still pissed about him crashing her date and now she's pissed that he's broken into her apartment, lounging on her bed like he owns it and that he looks so damn good while doing it. She's just plain pissed and it's all his fucking fault!

She's so completely thrown off her game by his statement that she almost didn't see the smirk that throws her way but she caught it just in time serving to piss her off even more. Raising her chin jaw clenched, she flashes him a look that could kill and then a smile that would make any unsuspecting man within a five mile radius sit up and take notice.

"So you break into my apartment, lie in wait _on my bed,_ just to call my bluff?" she asks leaning against the wall supporting her back. She crosses her arms casually; conveying a calmness that belies the tumultuous emotions that are raging inside that she refuses to let show. "I hope I didn't hurt your feelings John; I know your _little_ problem is a serious matter," She says giggling. Her grin grows larger as his scowl deepens.

"I can assure you detective that out of all the problems that I've had; being _little_ wasn't one of them." He grins as he notices the blush that spreads across her cheeks; knowing he's once again surprised her with his comeback. But of course she refuses to back down as he knows she won't.

"You CIA boys are supposed to be cold and calculating so it really wouldn't be too much of a stretch to assume the ED story; it wouldn't be too far off the mark at all." She just smiles wickedly. She watches as his smirk quickly turns to one of annoyance but just as quickly disappears. If she hadn't been watching him so closely, she would have missed it.

His next words were spoken in what could be described as his bedroom voice. "Tsk tsk detective, you should know better than anyone to issue a challenge that you have no intention of accepting. It's the equivalent of writing a check that your ass can't cash Carter." He tilts his head to the side and lowers his eyes. "And such a nice ass it is." he says smiling wickedly.

"I can assure you Reese this _ass_ can take anything that you can dish out." She returns, issuing a challenge of her own.

Looking at her, standing there in all her glory, all he can do is think back at how incredibly hot she looked as she came stalking towards the table earlier when she saw him sitting with her date. Just thinking of the man causes his hands to ball into fist and makes him want to hit something- preferably Phil. Shaking off these dark thoughts he sits on her bed watching her watching him and waiting to see what her next move would be because he has no doubt that it's coming. He should have seen that in the restaurant before she pulled that Erectile Dysfunction shit on him in front of her "date".

"So Carter, are you sure you want to do this because once we do there's no going back." He sits there staring, waiting on her to make a decision one way or the other.

Carter looks back at him contemplating what she_ wants_ to do and what she should do and makes a decision. Good or bad, she's not sure, but she's hoping that it turns out to be really good.

Giving him the same sincerely innocent grin that she gave in the restaurant; she turns her back to him and steps in front of her dresser. She watches him watch her in the mirror. She reaches back and starts to slowly lower the zipper of her dress. She watches his eyes follow the path of the zipper further down her back. After the zipper is lowered she shrugs the dress off her shoulders letting it drop slowly as she locks eyes with John in the mirror. His blue eyes which are usually ice cold are smoldering while watching her because the only thing under her dress were panties that left nothing to the imagination. Still watching him she kicks the dress aside and smirking lifts her arm and above her head and stretches languidly causing her breasts to raise and swell.

Faster than she thought possible Reese rises from the bed stopping only to shrug off his overcoat. He stalks towards her slowly never taking his eyes off of hers. Stepping behind her he leans down and whispers, "Last chance Carter!" Never taking his eyes off of hers; anticipating her next move.

Carter leans back against him moaning. His hands remaining at his side he leans down and starts kissing her shoulder.

What he does next confuses the hell out of her because he walks back towards her bed taking a seat in the same spot previously vacated by him after her strip tease. Looking cool and calm while she feels like her skin, hell her entire nervous system, is electrified, she just feels so goddamn alive and he stops to go and sit down on her damn bed!

She turns toward him and he can see the expressions on her face change from shock to confusion and finally to anger at his retreat back to her bed.

"What now detective?"

She realizes that he wants something from her but she has no idea what that 'something' is but at this moment she'd give him anything he wants just to get him to put his hands back on her. She's dying to know if he's as intense in the bedroom as he is when he's out kicking some guys ass on a regular basis. God help her because she would be willing to walk around clucking like a fucking chicken to have that kind of intensity aimed at her.

* * *

><p>This chapter I feel was a filler to get to the next chapter which will be a very strong M so you are warned to read it at your own risk. And thanks again to Maddsgirl75!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the latest chapte that is rated M so be warned. And thanks again to Maddsgirl75!

* * *

><p>Still maintaining eye contact he sits on her bed. "What now Detective?" he says so softly it's like a caress against her already heated skin.<p>

Damn the man hasn't laid a finger on her and yet she's never felt more electrified by nothing more than a look and few spoken words. Making her decision she turns slowly heading in his direction only to be stopped in her tracks by him.

"No!" He holds up his hands.

"What do you mean no!" She's getting pissed because now is really not the time for him to be playing games with her. Not when he has her all hot and definitely bothered.

"Oh don't worry Detective we are going to finish the game that we started tonight in the restaurant. Hell we started this game the moment you started chasing me, we both just didn't know it. But we're going to do this my way." He tilts his head to the side waiting for her to either reject or accept his terms.

"And what is your way John?" She walks back towards the dresser, leaning against it, arms crossed and looking annoyed but still intrigued at the same time.

"My way is having you show me who you belong to, my way has you coming to me of your own free will, and my way has you accepting that after tonight you belong to me and no one else." Slowly raking his eyes over her body like a caress starting at her breasts, her nipples hardening under his scrutiny; then making a path down her body until his eyes rests upon the panties that are barely covering her mound which causes her to moan.

"Show me how much you want my hands on your body, my hands on your nipples squeezing them just hard enough for the pleasure to mix with the pain making us both ache in anticipation of what's to come."

They areboth breathing hard and the atmosphere in the room is taut with emotion, passion, and hard core lust.

"John." She moans, waiting to see what he does next and doesn't have long.

"Touch yourself for me Joss." He unbuttons his trademark crisp white shirt, watching and waiting for her to either tell him to go fuck himself or come and fuck him. Either way he waits.

Her eyes widen in shock and desire. Shock because she can't believe he just asked her that and desire because the thought of touching herself as he watches makes her hotter and wetter than she's ever been before in her life. No other man has ever made her feel this way. Not her first real love. Not Taylor's father. No one, and yet here sits her very own ex CIA, kick ass, alpha male- turned vigilante with no regard for the law, who makes her utterly and completely hot.

She looks at him and she knows that her decision is made. Slowly raising her hands to her breasts; she cradles them in her palms. She breathes deeply and then takes her nipples between her thumbs and forefingers and slowly starts squeezing, rolling, and softly pulling on them. She moans as pleasure shoots up her spine and then moans again as she watches him swallow hard. His hands gripping the sheets on her bed as if he's trying to restrain himself from coming to her. His breathing is hard and ragged just from watching her pleasure herself.

"Squeeze them harder for me baby." He watches her hungrily; wanting so badly to go to her and take her but even more he wants her to come to him. No- he **needs** her to come to him and give herself to him. Then he'll know she's ready and willing to be his. He wants so badly to replace her hands with his mouth, with any part of his body to get her to moan like that for him.

Leaning against the dresser watching him watch her makes her feel a power she has never felt before. The power of knowing that a man like Reese wants her and only her; a man like Reese who crashed her date, who protected her from Elias, hell who is still protecting her, makes her feels an empowerment as a woman like she has never before. She feels so unbelievably sexy and being a homicide detective in a male dominated department makes it very difficult to feel that way.

Her left hand settles at the back of her neck as she slowly lowers her right hand down her stomach and into her panties. She gasps at how wet she is. Her eyes slide closed as her fingers glide easily over her clit. A breathy moan escapes her lips as she starts moving faster.

"That's it Joss, rub your clit harder and come for me baby. I want you to imagine that my hands are caressing you and making you come, my lips in place of your hands, and my cock inside of you. Now take your fingers and put slide them inside that wet, tight, hot body and imagine it's my cock.

He waits, watching her, wondering if she will comply. "Fuck!" Is all he can say because watching her has him so hard that it hurts. But then again there's nothing wrong with a little bit of pain to heighten the pleasure. He watches her in all her glory as a woman, as a soon to be lover, and as the woman who has turned his world on its axis.

That last statement does her in and with her head thrown back, legs spread, fingers thrusting in and out, Joss starts to feel the telltale signs of a massive orgasm approaching. Then like a wave it crashes onto her almost knocking her off her feet, legs shaking, body trembling and all she can do is grab hold of the dresser and scream out his name. "Johnnnnnnn!" With what seemed like hours but was only a few seconds, she slowly comes back to reality to hear him soothing her with that voice so soft it feels like it's caressing her; bringing goose bumps to her skin. "That's it baby, it's okay just breathe. It's okay."

She slowly opens her eyes and looks over at him still watching her from her bed. He looks so out of control and dangerous that he reminds her of an animal ready to attack his prey…and being that she's the only other person in the room that would make her his _prey. _

"Come here Joss." He growls out this command startling her so that she jumps.

Looking at him she realizes that she's not dealing with John the vigilante but the take charge alpha male who is done playing games.

"Now!" He barks out another command which, much to her surprise, has her stomach muscles clenching in desire. His fragile control, that until now had barely been held back, was about to be _unleashed_.

As much as she wanted him she had never giving in so easily to anyone and she wasn't going to start now, especially not to John fucking Reese! She smirks, feeling more confident now that she's finally able to stand on legs that are no longer shaky; placing her hands on either side of her panties she slowly lowers them down her smooth legs until they reach the floor and then kicks them aside. She stands there, naked in all of her glory, in front of the man who just rocked her fucking world without even having laid a finger on her.

"Detective don't make me have to come and get you." He knows she's playing with him; she's trying to find out what will happen if he loses control. Well she would be fucked if he lost control, literally and figuratively of course, because he didn't think at this point that he could be gentle with her in his current state. At this point he just wants to fuck her hard and for as long as he possibly can until they both come screaming each other's name. Then start the process up again and again and again because he knows after he has her; once will never be enough.

Taking her time she slowly walks towards him; reaching the end of her bed she places her hands on the bed then her knees, slowly crawling up the bed towards him. He grabs her, the minute she's within his reach, slamming his mouth on hers in a kiss that's one part punishment and one part need. Fisting his hands in her hair he drags her across his lap and pulling her head back angles her so that he controls the bruising kiss.

But Joss being Joss, wasn't about to be controlled. She grabs his hair and starts sucking on his tongue. He thrusts up against her mound causing them both to moan and grind against each other harder.

He rips his mouth off hers when the need for oxygen becomes too great. Breathing hard, he turns to nibble his way down her throat; and biting her hard when he reaches her shoulder knowing it will leave a mark. He wants to mark her as his in a way he's never wanted with any other women before.

Joss feels the sting of his bite and knows that it will leave a mark but at this point she doesn't care but later she'll definitely kick his ass for leaving a hickey on her damn neck. But now all she can concentrate on is all the emotions and sensations that she is experiencing sitting on John's lap grinding and rubbing against his cock while trying to create some friction and get closer. Making a decision she reaches down and starts to undo his belt; he leans back releasing her hair and lets her have her way. After the belt is undone she lowers his zipper to find him encased in black silk boxers holding a pretty damn good bulge. Reaching into his boxers she closes her hand around his cock causing him to moan and arch into her hand. His head falls back hitting the headboard but Joss is relentless in her pursuit of the goldmine she's discovered.

Leaning up she whispers in his ear. "I guess what they say about white men isn't true after all John." Smirking she leans back with his cock still in her hands massaging him and bringing forth another long moan.

He feels his control snap. He grabs her hand off his cock and flips her onto her back; he removes his pants in one swift motion and then he's between her legs. He reaches beneath her knees, pushing them up to her chest and plunges into her. She screams out in pleasure mixed with pain because he was so large and it had been quite a while since she had been with a man. That doesn't stop her from arching her back and wrapping her legs around his waist, grabbing his ass t meet him thrust for thrust, and holding on for dear life because he's fucking her like there's no tomorrow and damn if she isn't enjoying herself.

A moan is ripped out of his throat, her heat surrounding his cock is so tight, so hot, and so wet that he knows he won't last long but he will make damn sure that they are both satisfied. John doesn't know where he begins and she ends, he just knows that they are one. One mind. One body. One soul.

He's still thrusting so hard that the headboard is hitting the wall. He leans down and wraps his lips around her nipple and sucks hard pulling it between his teeth and applying just enough pressure to border on pain. He hears her moaning, her head thrown back, but he's so out of control he doesn't care. He just keeps thrusting against her, inside her, over and over until he feels her body stiffen. Her orgasm triggers his own but he doesn't stop. He continues to pound into her, his and her moans of ecstasy mixing to fill the bedroom.

"John." "Joss." They both scream out each other's name at the same time; both still thrusting against each other but not as strong as the tremors leave their bodies until they come to rest with him on top of her. His face buried in her neck they're both breathing hard trying to catch their breaths.

After several minutes he rises up to rest on his forearms over her, a smirk pulling up one side of his mouth. "How's that for "rising" to the occasion Joss. I guess that throws your Erectile Dysfunction theory out the window."

"Hmm I don't know John…. could be just a fluke with your performance just now." She giggles at the scowl that comes to his face at her statement.

"Well it looks like I've been issued another challenge and you know how I love proving you wrong Detective." Leaning down he stops her smart ass comments with a kiss that turns passionate once again.

Yep it was going to definitely be a long night of proving her wrong. But he was an ex CIA agent and was definitely _up_ for the challenge.

* * *

><p>This story has one maybe two chapters then it's done! But don't worry I have several ideas for some other POI fics featuring Reese and Carter.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

A Personal Interest part 4

* * *

><p>Waking up to the smell of bacon and coffee was an unexpected but welcome surprise for Joss. She rolls over and stretches feeling aches in places that she didn't know was possible to ache in. Just thinking about what she and John and she did last night brings a heated blush to her skin, a smile to her face and a feeling of contentment that she's never felt before.<p>

Rising from the bed she heads into the bathroom and stops in front of the mirror to take a good look at herself and she can't help but notice the glow that radiates from her entire being. She smiles softly knowing that it was all John but she had no intention of telling him that because he was already arrogant enough… if the smug look on his face every single time he made her come was any indication, then nope not sharing that with him. Quickly brushing her teeth and washing her face Joss heads towards the bedroom. Seeing John's shirt, she quickly puts in on and heads towards the smell of fresh coffee and bacon which causes her stomach to growl because she had definitely worked up quite an appetite last night. Stepping into the kitchen she stops short as she watches John cooking in her kitchen wearing nothing but his black slacks looking sexy as hell. And there is nothing sexier than a man who cooks- especially if that man cooking in her kitchen was John.

"Good Morning Detective." He turns and gives her a heated look as he sees her in nothing but his shirt; it fills him with a satisfaction that he hasn't felt in a very long time. Of course he doesn't plan on telling her that because she would just try to kick his ass for being all proprietary over her.

Waiting for her to come to him he doesn't have long to wait as she glides over hips swaying; looking good enough to eat…again. Leaning down he kisses her softly which quickly spirals out of control because before either of them realize what has happened he has her pinned against the counter; hands fisted in her hair trying to rip his shirt off of her body but her growling stomach stops them both. Looking at each other they both start laughing and giggling like school kids. Taking her hand he leads her to the table pulling out her chair and seating her.

"Joss how do you like your eggs?" His back is to her as he reaches for the eggs and when he turns to ask her again it's only to find her checking out his ass. "See anything you like Joss?"

Blushing like a school girl she folds her arms over her chest and responds. "Yes I was thinking how tasty and delicious that…bacon looks." She giggles as he gives her an annoyed look and says. "Scrambled it is then." Turning he doesn't see her smirk nor hear the giggle that his words and annoyance cause.

Sitting at her table she realizes that she's happier at this moment than she's been in a very long time- which brings up other issues that have to be worked out before he leaves her apartment today. Issues like: how to deal with Snow, what- if anything to tell Taylor, and how to proceed- if at all with the two of them and their relationship.

"I can feel you thinking Joss." She jumps because she was so lost in thought she didn't realize that he had finished cooking and had placed a plate with bacon, eggs, and toast in front of her along with a glass of orange juice.

"Hmm everything looks good but then looks can be quite deceiving." Smirking she takes a bite of eggs and moans in delight because they're seasoned well and taste so damn good. Picking up the bacon she moans again and looking up she pauses; John is watching her with a heated gaze that causes her to give him another smirk and then she continues to eat.

Picking up his fork he tucks into his breakfast as well having worked up his own appetite last night with Joss. Thinking about what they did to each other last night causes him to shift in his seat because he feels himself start to get hard so he quickly decides to get his mind off last night. "So Joss, what you were thinking about a few minutes ago that had you so lost in thought?

"Actually I was thinking about us and where we go from here?"

He tenses and almost immediately he fears the worst, which would be her telling him that it was all a mistake and she wants to go back to being just friends; which would destroy him. But before she can tell him that he says. "Maybe we should just go back to being just friends and acquaintances."

The words are out of his mouth before he can stop himself and he wishes he could take them back as pain flashes across her face and in her eyes; which always give her away. Damn.

She jumps up from the table, her body tense. She starts to walk away but he quickly follows her into the living room and grabs her arm whipping her around. The _whack _is heard and vibrates throughout the apartment as she hauls off and slaps the shit out of him. It catches him off guard and whips his head to the side because how much anger, momentum, and anger is behind it. Lifting her hand she draws back for another one but he had recovered from her first slap and he quickly captures her right hand only to have her swing the left-but that too is quickly caught in his hands. He pulls them both behind her back bringing her slamming into his body as he tries to subdue her so he can apologize and explain.

"Damn it Joss let me explain before you try to take my head off."

"No! You've said enough Mr. Reese and I want you to get your shit and get the hell out of my house and my life." She lifts her chin which is quivering but she still refuses to back down or show him just how devastated she is at his words.

He realizes that he's not dealing with Joss the woman but the tough-ass homicide detective that makes him so hot. He has to focus to get them back on track before things spiral further out of control.

"Joss I didn't mean what I said. I thought you were going to tell me that we should go back to what we were before, so as a defense mechanism I decided to beat you to the punch. But you have to believe me I never meant to hurt you. I am so sorry baby you have to believe me." He knows that he has got to make this right really quick or Joss really would kick his ass to the curb.

"Let me go!" She immediately moves away from him after he lets her go and looks up at him. Her eyes scanning his; which also gives him away as well but she's still so pissed and is not about to put up with his crap. Not now, not today, and so she decides to make that clear right here and now.

"John I know that you've been alone for quite some time and so have I but if you don't feel the same way about me as I do about you… then say so and I can let you be on your way. But if you do feel the same way- and after last night I'm thinking you do then man the hell up!" I would hope that I didn't read too much into everything that happened because I don't let just anybody into my life, my heart, and I sure as hell don't give my body to just anyone. She's standing there all fire and ice and it's so fucking hot that he has to swallow hard and get this discussion out of the way so he can move on to more pleasurable things.

"Joss I can assure you that I am all man and more than willing to be in this whatever this, whatever this might be or could lead to, but like you said I have been by myself for quite some time and the thought of being with you scares the shit out me. I know that I could become so wrapped up in you and if anything were to happen to you because of me… I don't know if I could go back to the void that was my life- before Finch stepped in and literally dragged my sorry ass out of the bottle and the gutter. Before you started your relentless pursuit of the man hidden in the shadows, for which I am extremely grateful for by the way, I was living from one drink to the next; I was just tempting fate." He rakes his hands through his hair and paces back and forth and then stops and turns to her.

"I have baggage Joss, baggage that we need to address before we can move forward together; if that's what you really want."

Her brows pull together as she looks back at him. "I know you have baggage John, hell who doesn't enter into a new relationship without bringing some kind of baggage with them but that doesn't mean that will stop me from wanting to be with you… no matter how scared I might feel. I haven't really let a man in my life since Taylor's father died so you are not the only one who's afraid. So my suggestion is… why don't we be scared together rather than apart because we could be really amazing if last night was any indication." She smiles that smile of hers that lights up the whole fucking room and it makes him feel like he's come home.

Walking up to her he wraps his arms around her waist and leans his head against hers and whispers.  
>"Are you sure you're ready for this because if so there really will be no turning back. You take me just as I am; but know this Joss, I will do anything to protect you and Taylor. I will kill anyone who tries to hurt the two of you as only I can; using my skills the CIA taught me with a passion that will let Snow, Elias, and anyone else that fucks with me and mine that the consequences will be swift, severe, and deadly." He says this with such coldness Joss almost feels sorry for any asshole that tries to hurt her or Taylor because she knows just how deadly John can be. Could she take him as he was? Could she handle his lethal methods in dealing with his enemies? The answer was yes she could because she wants him like she's never wanted anyone in her life. Taking a deep breath; she knows her decision is made, hell it was made when he put a few bullets in her CI that tried to kill her on Elias's order.<p>

"I'm all in!" She looks up into his eyes as she gives him her answer so he can see that she has absolutely no doubts about him in her life, none at all.

Leaning down he gives her the softest kiss she's ever received which soon turns passionate and they are ripping what little clothes they have on off of each other. The need to reaffirm that they are both on the same page and both want to feel the closeness that surrounded them before things turned serious is overwhelming. Wrapping his arms around her he lifts her up and thrusts into her heat.

"Open your eyes for me Joss?" He needs her to see that he's all in too, that he's with her every step of the way.

Joss opens her eyes and watches him watch her as he slams into her squeezing her breast, tweaking her nipple which causes her eyes to close but John wasn't having it.

"No." He yells and stops his thrusting until she opens her eyes once again. "I want you to watch what you do to me and I want to watch the effect I have on you. I want us to be able to look into each other's eyes and see everything that we are, everything that we could be, and everything that we will be."

She tears up, as this man, _her vigilante, _has made her feel like she's his world because at this moment he's hers. The man who pisses her off so much so that she's tempted to kick his ass one minute and screw his brains out the next, but above all else she knows that what they have found in each other is simple…solace.

Leaving her eyes open she moans as he resumes his thrusting watching her watch him and it's the most intimate moment that's she's ever had with any man- so it came as no surprise that John would be the one to give her this experience.

Leaning down he kisses her while maintaining eye contact, sucking her tongue into his mouth moaning as she wraps her legs around his waist squeezing her vaginal walls around his cock. Snatching his mouth away he moans her name. "Joss!"

They both are so close to the edge as he picks up his pace and slams into her over and over. Grabbing John's head she slams her mouth on his in a bruising kiss but neither seem to care. They come together at the same time moaning each other's name in unison.

"John!" "Joss!"

Slumping over her on the table trying to get control of his breathing he leans back and gently kisses her tears away. "Joss you okay?" He asks.

Nodding, she hugs him not saying anything for a few minutes until she can get herself back under control and be able to explain the tears. "I…you…that was probably the most intense moment with a man that I've ever had and that shouldn't surprise me because you always seems to knock me off my feet with everything that you do."

Smirking he leans back and says. "So Detective, what you're saying is that I'm one of a kind? The absolute best you've ever had?"

Damn she walked right into that one but if his sexy vigilante ass thinks he's going to ever have the last word then he was shit out of luck. Shooting him a wink and innocent smile she says. "Hmm I don't recall any such conversation John. I mean you were alright for a guy with ED and I wouldn't want to tire you out. I know that the medication will probably be wearing off soon… so maybe we should just go have a nap and relax so you can attempt to_ rise_ to the occasion again." Smug son of a bitch!

Narrowing his eyes at her he shakes his head expecting nothing less from this woman who is his equal in every way possible…and he absolutely loves it and her and wouldn't have it any other way. Picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder he smacks her on the ass.

"John!" She screams smacking him on the ass right back. "I'm going to kick your ass if you don't put me down this instant!" Her giggling belies the seriousness of her threat.

He smacks her once again and reaching the bedroom he throws her down on the bed causing her to bounce and quickly falls on the bed to the right side of her. Leaning down he kisses her softly. "Thank You!"

"For what?" She doesn't know what he's thanking her for but she doesn't have long to find out.

"For giving me something to smile about for the first time in a very long time and for always challenging me no matter what… even if you are a pain in the ass." He smirks as she shoots him a glare.

"Oh John, you don't have to thank me; it's my pleasure to make you smile and especially for being your very own personal pain in the ass." She leans up and kisses him before he can make some smart ass comment back. Besides she could think of several more interesting things to do with his mouth and she does… all night long.

* * *

><p>Epilogue<p>

Walking into the library Reese calls out a hello to Finch and hands him his cup of tea and asks. "So who is our latest person of interest Finch?" Shrugging out of his coat he fails to notice the paper that falls out of his pocket as he turns to hang his coat on the rack.

Finch turns to answer him when he notices the paper on the floor and bending down reaches to pick it up. Opening the paper a coupon that was tucked inside falls out, so he picks that up as well and gets a shock; a blush starts to spread across his cheeks.

"Finch, are you alright? You look a little flustered?" Reese has turned back to notice Finch looking red in the face and refusing to look him in the eye.

"Uh noth…ing Mr. Reese I….uhhh….you know if you are having any…health related problems I'm sure I can locate a doctor for you." Finch says this without making any eye contact which has Reese really confused about what has caused this from the time he hung up his coat to walking back over to Finch. "Finch I don't need a doctor but if I did I'm sure I could find one on my own dad." He smirks at the glare Finch throws his way for calling him dad.

"Mr. Reese if you are having problems you can always talk to me no matter how embarrassing it might seem. I assure you that plenty of men have gone through the exact same thing you are." Now Reese is really confused and frustrated by Finch and his ramblings about his health and some unknown embarrassing situation.

"Okay Finch what the hell is going on?" He's shooting him a glare so menacing that Finch immediately snaps back in his chair.

Reaching up he hands Reese the paper and says. "Reese this fell out of your coat pocket earlier and all I can say is that I am here for you if you want to talk." Finch appeared uncomfortable as Reese reached out and took the paper out of his hands and starts to read it. "Son… of… a… Bitch," was all he could say and then he glared at the coupon that fell out of the papers.

"Carter!" The paper was a printout detailing ways to deal with Erectile Dysfunction plus a twenty five dollar coupon for Cialis, a drug used to treat erectile dysfunction. Picking up the phone he quickly dials her number. When she answers he can hear the smile in her voice.

"Carter Pharmaceuticals we help you "_rise_" to any occasion." This is quickly followed by giggles and he's both annoyed and content that he can make her laugh even if it is at his expense.

"Detective, you don't know anything about a paper on ED and a coupon for Cialis in my pocket, do you?" He waits to hear her answer; knowing it will probably lead to her challenging him once again and yet a challenge never looked as good as it did on one Detective Josselyn Carter.

"Finch found the paper and wanted to bond over my supposed issue Joss." At this she lets out a full on belly laugh that brings a smile to his face. "Tsk tsk it seems as if I am going to have to once again prove you wrong… perhaps tonight." He waits; feeling like a fucking school boy with a crush on a girl but that's just the way this woman makes him feel…..sprung!

"Hmm I don't know John are you sure you're _up_ to the challenge?" She's sitting at her desk twirling her hair and feel like a freaking school girl with a crush on a guy and yet she wouldn't have it any other way.

Neither of them would have it any other way!

* * *

><p>Okay that's it folks the end of another Carter and Reese story but don't worry I have more where this came from. See you on the next fic!<p>

"


End file.
